Sandals are experiencing a rapid growth in popularity as a footwear choice. One particular type of sandals which have become extremely popular are what are commonly referred to as "sport" sandals. Sport sandals are configured to be more suitable for use in athletic type activities and generally comprise a rugged sole which can be secured in a relatively tight manner, as compared to other types of sandals, to the foot by a plurality of straps which leave the toe area open.
A number of different problems and/or issues arise with the use of sandals, and specifically sport sandals, which could be alleviated by wearing socks on at least an occasional basis when wearing the sandals. For example, when wearing sandals, particularly during more rigorous activities, sweat and other moisture is absorbed into the sole of the sandal which with extensive use eventually results in an unpleasant odor. This can be avoided, or at least delayed, by utilizing a sock which is capable of absorbing a great deal of this moisture. Additionally, breaking in a new pair of sandals, or even prolonged use sandals, often can lead to discomfort, foot irritation and even blistering which could be avoided by wearing a sock that would cushion the foot. Wearing socks with sandals can also help prevent against the penetration of dirt and grit and allow the sandals to be used during colder weather.
The use of conventional socks with sandals, however, poses a number of problems from both a practical and an aesthetic standpoint. Conventional socks can often be too warm, substantially eliminating the airy feel which is one of the most popular attributes of sandals. Moreover, since a much larger portion of the sock is visible as a result of the openness of the sandal, particularly those having an open toe area, conventional socks can tend to overwhelm the appearance of the sandals. Thus, conventional socks detract from the aesthetic appearance of the sandal and produce a look which many consumers perceive as unattractive. While some partial sock products are known, they are generally not suitable for prolonged use because they tend to slip and bunch resulting in discomfort. In addition, the toe area is covered detracting from the overall open appearance and feel of the sandals.